Where we belong
by Lilinpo
Summary: Let's go home... [mild hint of AuronxTidus/JechtxTidus?]


  


Where we belong

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_.....D...Dad?..   
  
What.... what are you doing here?.... Where am I?...   
  
H...Hey!! Don't touch me!...   
  
Wha?!....   
  
... Why are you crying?...   
  
..........................Oh...   
  
...Me too.....   
  
...I want to go home......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"   
Yuna was surprised Tidus was already awake, but greeted him with a gentle smile.   
"Slept like a baby! I'm ready for some action!! Where we headed?"   
  
"We should try to cross the Calm Lands by nightfall. It's going to be a rough trip, so we should stock up on some supplies."   
Lulu slowly walked in the dining area. Wakka was right behind her.   
"Hey, good morn' everybody!! ....Where's Sir Auron?"   
"He's always gone when I wake up...," shrugged Tidus, "high blood pressure.. One of those old people things.. They don't need to sleep as much as we do."   
"For your information, I was sleeping peacefully until you started talking in your sleep.."   
Everyone froze and turned to the red figure by the door. Auron was leaning on the door frame, expression covered by the dark cloth around his neck.   
  
"Ahhh... haha.. good morning, Auron!! Where were you?"   
Tidus regretted insulting Auron out loud and quickly tried to change the subject. Auron walked towards him and Tidus shook his head.   
"Ahh.. about what I said before!! I didn't mean it!! High blood pressure is good!! You can keep your body temperature warm and-"   
Tidus thought he was going to get it by Auron, but Auron simply walked pass him and stopped in front of the table. He placed the big bag on his shoulder to the table and opened it.   
"I heard the Calm Lands are rich with tough enemies. I took the liberty of buying all of the items necessary."   
  
Everyone gathered around the table and started to pack.   
Tidus let out a long sigh.   
"So, what did you dream about?"   
Auron's face was hard to see, but Tidus knew he was smiling.   
"I know what you're trying to say, Auron.... No, I didn't have a dream about me getting chased by sea monsters... I grew out of that."   
  
  
Tidus was always crying when he woke up. It was something he didn't tell anybody, but Auron knew. Ever since he met him at Zanerkand, Tidus was trying to hide his tears and act as though his parents' death didn't matter. And because of his stubbornness, Tidus always made an excuse of his tears.   
  


_"I was having a dream.... About... being chased by a big gigantic fish!! It tried to eat me!!"_

  
Auron knew what Tidus was really dreaming about, but didn't say anything. He knew it would only make him cry more...   
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Jeeze!! This place is packed with Ogres!!"   
  
Just as Auron said, the enemies at the Clam Lands were no joke. It was a good thing he bought dozens of items.   
"Everyone's low on energy!! I'll use my summon!"   
"Okay!!"   
Rikku and Yuna trade places. Tidus and Auron's energy were so low, Yuna decided to step in and use her summon.   
  
"YUNA!!!!"   
"Eh?!!"   
  
Just then, a machina moved towards Yuna and was ready to attack. Tidus shouted and leaped in front of her.   
"Aaaghh!!"   
  
"TIDUS!!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_..........................   
  
....Oh.... this dream again.......   
  
...Is it a dream...?.....   
  
.....Or.... am ......I dead..?....   
  
...Is this where you are now..?....   
  
..Were you... always here....?... Waiting for me..?...   
  
..It's so... dark... and cold...   
  
..You.. want to get out...... I know...   
  
No, I'm not crying....... You are.....   
  
.....Don't cry......   
  
....I'm going to get you out..... And then.....   
  
...We'll both go home...... to Zanerkand....   
  
....Okay...Dad?...   
  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidus slowly opened his eyes. He felt warm hand stroking his hair. It felt so.. right... It felt like.....   
....Home   
  
"....... Auron?.."   
Tidus reached out to feel the large hand on his forehead. He realized it was too bright for his eyes......   
  
"--Wha!!!?"   
Tidus sat up violently, taking Auron by surprise. Tidus forced his eyes open and looked around. He was in a Inn of some sort and was on the bed. No one except Auron was there, sitting beside him.   
"..Wha! Where's everyone!!? Yuna!??"   
He quickly got out of bed and stood up.... Or tried to. His aching head signaled him to slow down by letting his legs go numb. Tidus quickly fell on his knees and instinctively grabbed on the mattress.   
"Tidus. Everyone is okay... They're in the next room, resting..."   
Auron calmly got out of his stool and walked to help Tidus. He picked him up gently and set him back on the bed.   
"No! ...But we were supposed to go across the Calm Lands by nightfall!! The sun's already setting!!"   
Tidus punched the mattress and yelled. Auron gently touched his forehead and pushed him down on the pillow.   
"Everyone's tired.... We all needed some rest... The trip was going to be postponed anyway when Yuna is injured.... But you prevented that."   
  
Tidus closed his eyes and sighed...   
"....Thanks... But it's still my fault for making this trip longer than it should... I don't think I can keep going as Yuna's guardian....."   
Tidus crossed his arms over his eyes.... and realized they were wet...   
"......Tears....," Tidus wiped his eyes, "..why am I always crying in my sleep?...."   
Tidus stared at his wet fingers above his face. Auron sighed and pulled Tidus' hands away.   
"You know why more than anybody.... It's okay to cry.."   
Auron kissed Tidus' glowing eyes softly and lied beside him. He held him close to his body, carefully avoiding the lower back where he was injured earlier. Tidus gulped hard, trying to keep his tears from flowing.   
  
"It's okay to cry for Jecht, Tidus."   
"Don't!!! Don't say his name!!!"   
Tidus shoved Auron, knowing it's not useful against Auron's strength. He gasped and tears started to flow from his closed eyes.   
"I'm not crying for him!!! He..... He hated me!!.... Because I kept crying everyday.... That's.... that's why I tried so... hard not to cry..."   
"He cried for you."   
Tidus stopped struggling and looked up at Auron's face.   
"....What?.."   
"Jecht always cried for you, Tidus...," Auron stroked Tidus' bangs away from his wet face, "he wanted to go home to Zanerkand.... to you.."   
"No!! You're lying!! He... hated me!! He left his family... He didn't care about what happened to me and my mom!! He-"   
Despite of his words, Tidus' tears continued to flow like a never ending river.   
He mumbled some curses, but Auron quietly kept stroking his soft hair.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tidus had a dream again..... But this time, there were light and warmth...  
  
He was in Jecht's arms, comfortably smiling and enjoying the reunification.   
  
That's where they belonged.....   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidus woke up to see Auron sleeping beside him. He had his red coat off and placed it over Tidus' shoulder to keep him warm. He was shivering a little bit because he didn't have anything covering his body. Tidus carefully took some covers and set it over Auron.   
Auron moved a little and embraced Tidus even closer. Tidus was afraid he had woken him up, but was relieved to hear the quiet breath.   
  
  
_"I'm not sure if I can keep up being a guardian..."   
_  
Tidus snuggled in Auron's broad chest.   
  
  
_"But I will fight Sin..... and take him back to Zanerkand with me..... where we belong...."  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End:  
Where we belong  
  
  
  



End file.
